The state of the art for energy saving windows is described in different documents, such as patents DE 296 24 245 U1 and EP 0978617B1 and includes designs, which enable on the one hand a mechanism for the parallel opening of the window casement or, on the other hand, the use of sun energy during the winter, for example, as in patent IT 01/00026.